Story of Our Lives
by beancakes
Summary: Renesmee gets a new dollhouse with dolls for her birthday, courtesy of Alice. When Edward and Bella sit down to play with her, they learn some interesting things...


**This is my story! YAY! I hope you enjoy, read/review please....**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight characters, they are official copyright of Stephenie Meyer, author of the Twilight series. THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER THROUGH THE WHOLE STORY. I DO NOT OWN THEM OKAY?**

**SUMMARY: Renesmee gets a new dollhouse with dolls for her birthday, courtesy of Alice. When Bella and Edward sit down to play with her, they learn some interesting things...**

**NOTE: Renesmee is NOT growing rapidly in this story, she is only three years old and she grows like any other child :) In Bella's POV! **

"Happy birthday, Renesmee!" Alice called after she blew out the candles on her birthday cake. She'd agreed to eat it, as long as she got her cup 'o blood on the side. She looked over and smiled at me. I winked at her.

"Ready for your presents?" Edward asked as he lifted her out of the high chair. She nodded excitedly.

"Here you go, baby," I said, handing her a small present. It was from Edward and I, we picked it out ourselves (luckily NOT under the supervision of Alice). She began tearing at the pink wrapping paper. Her eyes widened when she saw the smallest WHITE Nintendo DS we could find. It was not in its box anymore. It came with the game Nintendogz.

"YAY!" she squealed, and everyone laughed. "Jakey, Jakey! Look what I got! Come over here, Jake!" Jacob, who was standing in the corner away from our scent, groaned and walked to Nessie's side.

"White," Alice muttered under her breath. "Could have gone with pink, but NOOOOO."

For the next fifteen minutes, presents were being torn open, pictures were being snapped, and WHO KNOWS how many squeals came from Nessie.

"The last one's from me," Alice said, sliding a huge box towards Nessie. Everyone's mouth fell open, but nobody's was wider than Nessies. She carefully (a BIG change) tore the paper off and laughed in joy when she saw a wooden dollhouse that came with dolls. Everyone thought it was adorable and smiled.

"Wow, Alice," Edward said, impressed. "Finally, something that doesn't hurt me in anyway! Awesome job!" Alice smirked.

"Really? Well, someone needs to put the dollhouse together..." she was cut off by a huge burst of laughter from everyone including myself. Edward sighed and picked the huge box up off the floor.

"Come on, Nessie. Let's go."

After the dollhouse was assembled, Nessie pulled Edward and I down on the floor with her.

"This one is me," Nessie explained, holding up a doll with bronze locks. I looked up at Edward and knew we were both thinking that Alice had personalized the dolls. Expensive stuff, as usual. "And this one is you," she handed me a doll with wavy brown hair, "and Daddy, this one's you!" I was shocked--the doll looked like mini Edward. Edward heard what I was thinking and laughed.

Then Nessie put on a little show for us. It started out with a girl moving in with her dad...going to a high school she hated...making friends...meeting this boy in biology class. I gasped. She knew.

"Did you tell her?!" I whispered, clenching my fists. I didn't want her to know, but I didn't know why.

"No," he replied, as shocked as I was. We scooted closer together and prepared ourselves to discover what she knew.

She kept moving the dolls around, it seemed like deja vu to me...every word she said I remembered coming out of my own mouth. She showed us the ballet studio--I grabbed my leg and Edward kissed my head--she showed us the prom, and then she went right into my eighteenth birthday, Edward leaving, me going to get Edward, Jacob kissing me and me breaking my hand, and everything leading up to her birth. We were literally gaping.

"Did you like it?" she asked excitedly. We both nodded silently for a while, before Edward piped up.

"That was extraordinary," he chimed, and I kissed his cheek. Nessie smiled. She put her hand to my face.

_You can go now, you know, _she thought. I nodded and left the room, with Edward following.

"Alice!" I screeched when we left. She froze in her place in front of us. Edward grimaced; what had she thought now?

"I'm sorry!" she said, unable to contain her laughter. "She had to find out sometime, you know." Edward went up to Alice.

"It brought back memories," he said quietly. "Yeah, some were painful, but they were overshadowed by the beautiful ones. Thanks, sis." He encircled her in a loving hug, and I went and wrapped my arms around both of them. Soon it was only Edward holding me, kissing my forehead and murmuring sweet whispers to me.

"Story of our lives," he said, and I nodded in agreement. "You two are my life...WHOA!"

Renesmee crawled in between us and giggled. Edward picked her up and tickled her. She laughed like crazy!

He was totally right.

Story of our lives.

**soooo how did ya like it??? hopefully enough to review! :) **


End file.
